


Beautiful, Imperfect

by mistyautumn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, between seasons 5 and 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Tara has always liked the fresh start of snow. It’s a rare thing in Sunnydale, but when it happens the whole world seems to transform.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Extra Flamey





	Beautiful, Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterSky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/gifts).



> A holiday gift for winterskywrites! I’m a little nervous about this one, because writing in the Buffyverse is very new for me, but I hope you enjoy some Tara and Willow with a special guest appearance by the Buffybot. This takes place between seasons 5 and 6.

The night is cold and quiet, but Tara finds herself in the back yard of the Summers house, looking up at the sky as snowflakes softly kiss her face and melt away. Tara has always liked the fresh start of snow. It’s a rare thing in Sunnydale, but when it happens the whole world seems to transform. The moon peeks between the clouds and everything has a bluish tint; it feels like magic. Closing her eyes she thinks perhaps it could be.

“You ok, baby?” Willow peers at her from the doorway, reaching out to take Tara’s cold hand in her warm one.

“Mm.” She gives Willow’s hand a squeeze, then brings it to her lips to kiss. “It’s just... peaceful.”

“Yeah?” Willow steps out, the fresh snow crunching softly beneath her feet. She slides her arms around Tara, then tucks her chin over her shoulder. “It’s also chilly.” She presses a warm kiss to Tara’s cheek. “You’re all chilly. _Brrrr_.”

Tara laughs, nosing Willow’s cheek lightly in turn. “Slightly less chilly now. I have a Willow warmer.”

Said warmer grins. “I like this job.”

She moves to turn and face Willow, but her foot slides and suddenly they’re both falling, a yelp echoing in the night air before they hit the ground. The inch of snow that’s stuck by now doesn’t make for much padding, but it doesn’t hurt too much and Tara starts to laugh. “I’m sorry!” She squeezes Willow in her arms, and then they’re both laughing together. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah!” Willow manages, rolling off to lay beside her in the snow and catching her breath. “Are _you_ ok? You didn’t bruise your butt, did you? I can check later.” She grins, scooching closer as Tara starts to giggle again.

“I think I’m ok, but I’ll let you check. For safety purposes.”

“Obviously, for safety.”

“Is everyone alright? I heard a shout.”

They look to the door and find the Buffybot looking curiously at them.

“You fell down.” She frowns, looking concerned. “Probably because the ground is so slippery.”

“That would do it.” Tara agrees, sitting up. “We’re ok, though.” She smiles reassuringly. “Thanks for coming to check on us.

"I heard you laugh, too.” The robot’s head gives an almost quizzical tilt. “You don’t laugh very often. I read somewhere that laughter is the best medicine. It didn’t seem very medically sound, but you fell down, and you laughed, and now you are fine, so maybe it’s true.”

Maybe. Tara does feel lighter than she has in a while.

“It’s kind of situational.” Willow sits up too, brushing snow from her shoulders.

“Ah.” Buffybot nods. “I’m going to go recharge now.” She smiles then turns and goes back into the house.

“That was nice.” Tara says softly.

“Her checking on us?”

“Laughing with you.” Tara’s hand finds Willow’s again and squeezes. Willow squeezes back.

“Yeah, it was.”

It’s been a hard few months, but they’re doing the best they can.

“I love you.” She leans over, presses her lips to Willow’s shoulder.

“I love you, too, baby.” Willow smiles thinly, getting up and helping Tara to her feet.

The blanket of snow isn’t perfect anymore, but it glitters on in the moonlight and their shapes make Tara smile. Imperfect, but beautiful...

Willow tugs her hand gently, drawing her from her thoughts. “Ok, Willow Warmer is cold.”

Tara kisses her softly. It’s not every day she gets to kiss Willow in the snow, so it seems wise to seize the opportunity one more time before they retreat into the warmth of the house. She can feel Willow smile against her lips and she thinks it might be all the warmth she needs... Still, Willow draws her inside, and she’s happy to go; to cuddle up on the couch with tea, and a blanket, and the woman she loves... 

They help Dawn with her homework; Xander and Anya check in to make sure the Buffybot got home from patrolling; they look up warming spells for future reference, and when they go to bed, Willow confirms that Tara is bruise free, but kisses her all over just in case.

Life isn’t perfect, but it’s beautiful, and Tara is grateful for that.


End file.
